The present disclosure relates to devices capable of carrying out multiple functions in connection with emergency medical care, as provided in the field by military medical personnel and by other emergency medical care providers. The devices disclosed herein are intended to complement the equipment typically carried by a combat medic, by providing a single pump useful for suction of fluids, as from wounds or in connection with decompression of tension pneumothorax, or in clearing airways, and for inflation of devices such as splints, balloon catheters, and inflatable pressure-application elements of tourniquets.
Emergency medical care providers, especially in military situations, at athletic events, for example, must be prepared to deal with various types of injuries and must have the best possible assortment of equipment available in a conveniently carried package such as a small medical bag or backpack.
Some emergency devices, such as inflatable splints, or bladders utilized to apply pressure to stop bleeding, can be carried in a compact configuration, but require inflation at the time of use.
Some types of injuries that may be treated by emergency personnel indicate application of suction to remove fluids such as blood, including blood clots, from wounds to a person's torso, or to clear airways for breathing.
It is desired, then, to provide a device which can serve multiple purposes, including inflation and suction for use in connection with various elements of emergency medical equipment likely to be carried by emergency medical service providers.